


Freedom and Adoration

by Venom33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Emotionally Aware Sasuke, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Handicapped Itachi, Happy Ending, M/M, Naruto is a sweetheart, Nurse Naruto, Prisoner Sasuke, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke has tons of tattoos, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke Being a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venom33/pseuds/Venom33
Summary: Sasuke has been in prison for protecting his brother, Naruto takes care of his brother, and Sasuke is hopelessly in love with Naruto.Sasuke believes Naruto deserves better and Naruto? Naruto thinks Sasuke is so stupid and so annoying and so incredible.Then the day comes that Sasuke is finally released, in more ways than he can imagine.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 30
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellloooo my dears~ 
> 
> I wanted to write something wholesome and sweet and hopeful and this idea wouldn't leave my brain. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

“Uchiha, you have a visitor.”

Sasuke felt his stomach tighten in anticipation as he followed Guard Yamato through the dusty prison hallways and to the visitation area. Naruto never failed to bring Itachi once a week to visit him and it was the main thing that had gotten him through the past four and a half years. The letters and the phone calls helped tremendously but _seeing_ Itachi is what kept him strong and _sane_. 

He sat in the assigned metal chair and smiled as Itachi pressed his hand against the glass with a tender smile. Naruto stood behind Itachi, adjusting his wheelchair and the blonde cheerfully smiled when they made eye contact. Sasuke pressed his tattooed hand where Itachi held his and picked up the phone.

“Sasuke.” Itachi’s voice crackled through the phone and relief spread through Sasuke’s heart. It never failed to calm his nerves to see that his brother is _okay_. His long hair was pulled back and brushed. His cheeks were full, and his skin looked healthy.

“Hey Nii. How are you feeling today?”

Itachi chuckled as he nudged over so Naruto could take a seat next to him, “My health is well and I’m well. Naruto does a good job.”

The blonde gave a sheepish smile as Sasuke regarded the live-in nurse. He’d never know how to show Naruto how eternally grateful he’s been all this time. His brother was taken care of. He looked as _healthy_ as he could be under his circumstances.

“I’m really happy to hear that.”

Itachi twirled the string of his red sweater, “You get out in a few months. How do you feel?”

He scowled, “Ready to get the fuck out of here.” _He was okay. They would be okay._

“Naruto has been cleaning the house non-stop and fixing up your room.” The nurse squawked and blushed at being called out by Itachi. Sasuke failed to hold in his smirk and mouthed a _thank you_ through the glass. Naruto beamed and something fluttered in Sasuke’s stomach.

He cleared his throat and turned to Itachi, “Are you excited to put me on ranch duty?”

His brother grinned, “Definitely. Too bad we don’t have pigs or horses. I’d love to see you covered in manure.” He could hear Naruto’s melodious laugh in the background.

Sasuke wrinkled his nose, “That’s _disgusting_.”

“You know I’m joking.” Itachi rolled his eyes, “We don’t even have many animals.”

“I know.” He returned the eye roll with his own. “How are the restaurants?”

“Really good. Naruto takes me to visit them, we have good employees.” Sasuke’s eyes travelled back to Naruto, who was wearing a hideous long-sleeve orange polo. The blonde was distracted, making funny faces to a fussy toddler two seats away from them.

That’s all Sasuke could really ask for. For his brother to live a _peaceful_ and _good_ life.

Sasuke caught them up on the latest happenings around the prison (not much) and discussed what book they should pick next. It was Naruto’s idea for them to have a weekly book club and it kept Sasuke’s mind occupied. He loved being able to argue with Itachi and seeing the way Naruto’s pink lips pouted when he was in deep concentration.

The hour was up before Sasuke knew it and he felt his blood run cold. Each visitation felt shorter and shorter each time, but he just kept thinking, _it’s almost over_.

* * *

The Uchiha sat in his cell, mind wandering towards the blonde nurse. He’d been assigned to take care of Itachi after he’d been locked up. The blonde was sweet and kind and helped Itachi in everything he could. He cooked him nutritious meals and made sure to scold Itachi if he was eating too many sweets. He took Itachi to his physical therapy and kept the home spotless. He went beyond what any other live-in nurse could have ever done. He’d never overstepped his boundaries and would send him letters telling him random things. Like the secret stash of junk food behind some books in Itachi’s library and when Itachi had nightmares. He loved being able to see the world through Naruto’s eyes.

Being locked up left Sasuke alone with his thoughts. He’d had time, _a lot_ of time. It’d made him self-aware of his own emotions and even if he wasn’t the best at _expressing_ them, he could be honest with himself. Mediation, books, letters, visits, phone calls and his occasional therapy kept him _stable_.

He’d been here for four and a half years out of a five-year sentence. All because of assault to a pathetic scum of a man. A stranger who decided to beat Itachi to an inch of his life just to rob him of his belongings. His brother suffered some brain damage from the brutal beating and Sasuke _lost_ _it_. He’d found the man responsible and beat _him_ to an inch of his death, putting him in a coma.

The law wasn’t kind to him at first, they saw his tattoos and judged him to be a dangerous criminal. During the trial the motive behind it became clear. His lawyer explained what happened, step by step. He’d still been found guilty, there was no way to argue against that, but the judge had sentenced him to five years due to the circumstances.

He didn’t regret it. As long as Itachi was safe and _alive_ , he’d do it all over again. He was the _only_ family he had left.

Naruto was special. He was the embodiment of everything that was good in this world. He was compassionate, cheerful, so fucking bright, and full of love. And Sasuke loved him.

He loved him so fucking much.

But he’d accepted that in this life, Naruto would never be his.

He was a felon. He was tainted, and Naruto was so _pure_. He’d love him from afar, for however long Naruto stayed in their life. He knew that one day Naruto would leave. He’d move along to the next step of his life. He’d probably find someone to settle down with. And Sasuke would let him go. He _had_ to. He had _nothing_ to offer Naruto. He’d accepted that a long time ago.

The only thing he could do is live within his mind. Pretend that in another life, Naruto really was his.

* * *

Naruto stirred the stew on the stove with a hum. Itachi was currently in his office, speaking with the restaurant managers and it was almost dinner time. He loved his job. He loved taking care of people and he really liked working for Itachi. He was intelligent and always teaching Naruto new things. It felt like he lived in a university with how much knowledge Itachi possessed.

Naruto took care of Itachi like his own family. Like a big brother and Itachi treated him like family too.

He’d made the transition to become a nurse after seeing the change in his godmother when she’d acquired her own nurse. Her health had drastically declined when he was a teenager and their live-in nurse, Shizune, brought his godmother a certain kind of help that he’d never be able to fully provide. He didn’t know the first thing about being a nurse, but Shizune taught him so fucking much. When he graduated high school, he’d made up his mind and enrolled into a nursing program.

Itachi was the fourth patient he’d taken care of and the longest he’d ever worked for. He’d been offered to be moved to another patient, but he _loved_ being here.

The large ranch style home had a perfect view of the mountains and so much fucking land. He had his own garden, took long strolls and sat by the lake, feeling the breeze against his face and hearing the sheep that kept him company. _And_ he had a cool golf cart that helped him get around quickly in case Itachi ever needed him when he was outside.

He was at peace here. Surrounded by nature and a vast library. Itachi always kept him occupied by teaching him different languages or boring things like math and history.

And he loved speaking to Sasuke.

He could feel Sasuke’s loneliness and his darkness. He knew about the reasons why he was in prison. He’d taken Itachi to the trial, he’d been there since the very beginning. Sasuke was incredibly handsome, all wit, tattoos and muscles. But he could see his pain. That soul wrenching pain. And Naruto’s favorite thing was his smile. He fucking loved making Sasuke smile. But he was also _so_ _annoying_ sometimes.

He was secretly counting down the days until Sasuke was also free.

* * *

Naruto took a seat with Ino at one of the empty tables in the back of the restaurant. He’d brought Itachi in to speak with the general manager, Kakashi, and Ino was on break so she took it as her friend-duty to keep him company.

“How’s it like taking care of such a hot guy?” Ino sighed as she dreamily gazed at Itachi’s handsome profile from where they sat. The chiseled jaw line, the arch of his eyebrows, his dark eyes –

“Oh my god don’t say that.” Naruto groaned and rubbed his face. “He’s like family to me.”

Ino glanced away from Itachi and snickered, “You’re so _lucky_.”

He sternly replied, “I am but _only_ because he’s easy to take care of.”

She pouted and fluttered her lashes, “So lucky. My grandma’s nurse has to wipe her ass and everything.”

A laugh bubbled from Naruto’s chest, “That’s tough.”

Ino nodded and started playing with Naruto’s fingers, “ _So_ , I have a friend who’s single – “

Naruto stopped her before she could even finish that damn sentence, “ _No_.”

She gasped, “You don’t even know what I was going to say!”

“You’re trying to set me up on a date.” The blonde gave her a pointed look.

“ _No_ – okay _yes_ – but you need to get out there! You’re – “, she glanced around and whispered, “– a virgin.”

Naruto laughed, “I’m not ashamed of it. I’m okay with waiting.”

Ino cocked her head, “But… how will you meet someone?”

He shrugged, he wasn’t worried at all. “It’ll happen when it happens.”

Ino pouted, “I _guess_.”

A couple guests entered the restaurant and Ino took it as her cue to get back to work.

Itachi let him know they were going to be there a while longer so Naruto decided to take the opportunity to go explore the shops. Konoha was a pleasant small town, and the restaurant was centered along many local shops. He pulled out his camera as he stepped out into the street, blooming with flowers and took pictures of the view. He made it a habit to send Sasuke pictures along with his letters. It started off simple, just a couple of snaps of Itachi and the ranch, then it turned into anything he deemed beautiful. Then just silly. Sasuke had told him multiple times how much he liked Naruto’s photography and it motivated him to send him more and more.

He looked at the window displays, waving to some of the shop owners, when he paused at a linen shop. On display they had a beautiful high-quality cotton sheet set, deep black and lined with deep red accents. He went inside and felt the supple texture of the sheets. His immediate thought was how much Sasuke would love them.

The shopkeeper interrupted his thoughts with her gentle voice, “Can I help you?”

Naruto smiled, “This is amazing.”

The elderly woman moved to the sheet set, “It just came in! I absolutely love it.”

He ran his fingers over the fabric again, decision made, “Do you have it in a king size?”

“Definitely!” She strutted to the back as he went to the cash register, excited.

After his purchase, he thanked the shopkeeper, and continued on with his stroll. In the next shop he saw some gorgeous picture frames and he had to get those. He needed to put more pictures up. Itachi had given him free reign to decorate a long time ago _just_ so he could make fun of Naruto’s horrible decisions. His words exactly.

He returned to the restaurant hands filled with bags and an amused Itachi snickering at him.

* * *

He was right. It looked amazing.

He stood back and admired his handiwork after finishing placing the sheets on the bed with a smile. Itachi wheeled in with an amused smirk, “They look good.”

Naruto narrowed his eyes, but it didn’t help cover his blush, “I thought it’d be a nice welcome present.”

Itachi patted the bed and urged Naruto to sit down so they could speak. 

“My brother will be getting out soon Naruto.” The blonde furrowed his brows and leaned forward so Itachi continued, “If you would like to leave, you may. I don’t want to hold you back.”

Naruto’s sapphire eyes widened, and he crossed his arms, “Do you want me to?”

The brunette held his palms up, trying to diffuse Naruto’s train of thought, “Not at all. You’ve become like family to me just don’t feel _obligated_ to stay.”

Naruto shook his head, “I love being here.”

“You…don’t feel nervous being around my brother?”

The blonde frowned, “Why would I?”

“He went to prison for putting someone in a coma.”

Naruto scoffed, “Yeah, because the fucker almost _killed_ you. I don’t blame him at all, and I don’t find him dangerous at all Itachi.”

Itachi’s eyes crinkled in happiness, “Thank you for believing in him, Naruto.”

“Duh! Now scoot, we still have to get things ready.” The blonde moved to the closet to put the old sheets up when he paused, horrified. He stared at the closet full of Sasuke’s old clothes.

“Itachi, what about clothes?!”

The brunette raised an eyebrow at Naruto’s panicked face, “Clothes? He has clothes.”

The bewildered blonde answered back, “Yeah but what if they don’t fit him?!”

“We can’t buy him clothes, we don’t know his size.”

Naruto pursed in thought, “You’re right…”

A couple moments later Naruto snapped his fingers, “I know! I can get him underwear and socks and pajamas and sweats! Those don’t have to be exact like jeans.” He walked around making a mental note of things he could buy. Itachi shook his head in amusement as he headed back to the living room.

* * *

Sasuke ran his fingers over the printed pictures Naruto had sent. He kept every single one. Even the ridiculous ones like the flower that looked angry. His favorite was a selfie during a sunset at the ranch. Naruto’s golden hair and his dazzling blue eyes shining from the sun. He was stunningly gorgeous. He deeply hoped that he’d be able to spend at least _some_ time with him once he got out. It was the most Sasuke allowed himself to hope.

Some nights he imagined what it would be like to have Naruto in his arms. He wondered how he would smell. How his skin would feel. What it would be like to hear his laugh, untainted by the shitty phone lines. All of it lived in his head and he’d had a lot of wet dreams about it. He was a grown man who hadn’t had sex in years. His only companion had been his hand and his imagination.

Several men had propositioned him here. It was common to have partners to release stress and seek companionship with. But the moment he’d met Naruto he realized none of them would be worth it. He refused to demean himself like that. He was an Uchiha and an Uchiha could control their urges.

He wondered if that statement would hold true around Naruto though.

It felt wrong, to touch himself to Naruto’s pictures, but he was in love and the blonde was so attractive and all he had was his imagination and –

The front of his pants felt tight and the shitty prison uniform did nothing to hide his growing erection. A groan escaped when he palmed himself and he closed eyes, letting the feeling of arousal and hope wash over him.

* * *

_“Naruto won’t be leaving when you get out.”_

Sasuke stood stunned as he held the phone against his ear. He was having his daily phone call with his brother when he’d uttered those words. Those scary as fuck words that he didn’t _dream_ to ever hear.

“He – what?”

He heard Itachi chuckle at his pause. Naruto was going to _stay_. He was going to _live_ with Naruto.

_“I spoke with him about him leaving. I didn’t want him to feel obligated to stay and well, he got angry. Furious, really.”_

Sasuke felt a snort escape his body. The blonde was so strange.

_“He firmly explained that he felt like I was his family and didn’t want to leave.”_

“Even…with me around?”

_“Sasuke, you’re not some dangerous criminal and he told me himself he doesn’t think of you like that.”_

Sasuke’s chest fluttered, “I – don’t know what to say.”

He could _hear_ Itachi’s smug smirk, _“Just say you’re happy.”_

“I am.”

_“He cherishes you, you know.”_

“Probably as a brother Itachi. Just like he sees you as a brother.”

Itachi tsked, _“I don’t know about that. But I suppose we will see.”_

Sasuke refused to get his hopes up. He did.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the restaurant, leaving Itachi to speak to Kakashi again, and strolled down the street to a clothing store. He wasn’t completely certain on Sasuke’s style, but he would do his best. Based on pictures he’d seen of him, he knew for certain one thing. It was _boring_. He needed some color in his wardrobe.

He grabbed a basket and started browsing around the shop. He made his way to the socks section and picked up some standard (boring) black socks. His snickered to himself at the silly design section. They had socks decorated with smiling fruits, food, and cute characters. He picked some and added them to the cart. He couldn’t wait to see Sasuke’s face. He did the same with boxers, picked some standard ones and three silly ones. He figured Sasuke wouldn’t wear them but the horrified look on his face would be totally worth it.

He moved on to the pajamas. Remembering the black and white pajamas in his room the brunette Naruto decided to get some blues, greens, and reds. He wished he could convince Sasuke to wear some yellow and orange, but he had a feeling he’d throw those at his face.

The toiletry section was next, and he took his time picking shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. He smelled every single one and tried to guess which scents Sasuke would like. He regretted not being able to ask but he wanted to surprise the brunette. He wanted to ease the transition as much as he could. It wasn’t going to be easy, he couldn’t imagine what he was about to go through, but hopefully these little tokens helped.

* * *

“You’re getting out in two weeks!” Naruto grinned at Sasuke through the glass as Itachi signed some papers the warden had given him.

“I am.”

The blonde rolled his eyes, “Wow don’t look _too_ excited.”

He heard Itachi laugh next to the blonde, “ _Shut up_.”

Naruto leaned forward and tucked his chin on his hand, “What do you want me to make you?”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, “Make me?”

“ _Yes_! We have to celebrate with a feast. What do you want?”

Sasuke let out a breath, “You really don’t – “

The words died in his mouth at Naruto’s fierce glare. “What. Do. You. Want.”

He looked at Itachi with wide eyes, he’d never seen Naruto like that, only ever heard stories from Itachi. The bastard just leaned back and grinned. _Grinned_.

“Uh – anything with tomatoes and steak.”

Naruto’s face returned to its usual cheery smile and he felt his stomach churn. He was fucking _scary_. Maybe he should work for the prison.

After the visitation was over, he slowly followed the guard to his cell in a daze. It was happening soon. So fucking soon.

The guard whistled a tune and Sasuke glanced at the other prisoners. Some in the rec room and others in their cells. He would never see them again and the thought brought so much fucking joy. Joy and hope.

* * *

It was the night before Sasuke’s release and Naruto popped the marinated steaks in the fridge. His body was thrumming with anxiety and he knew Itachi wasn’t any better. He’d caught him in Sasuke’s room, fixing up the _already_ fixed bed, going through the house checking for dust, and triple checking the pantry that all of Sasuke’s favorite foods were there.

The blonde knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep and he wondered how Sasuke was doing. It was already too late to call him, and he didn’t want to bother Itachi. Itachi was already in bed, probably trying to sleep.

He sprayed every house plant, talked to all the sheep about being on their best behavior, and probably prepared a bit too much food. He’d read that the transition might make Sasuke’s body sick but in his defense Sasuke hadn’t had a good meal in years. He’d heard about the horrendous food in perfect detail. The super watered-down tea and bland ‘meat’. Maybe that’s why he’d requested steak.

Naruto hoped he didn’t come off as too eager, but this was just…huge. Life changing. Literally.

He tried to get some sleep, really really tried, but well…how could one sleep with what was to come in a couple measly hours?

* * *

Sasuke didn’t sleep a minute. He’d spent the whole night preparing for his release and overwhelmed with thoughts of what the future would hold. He’d taken a shower and tried to look as presentable as he could. He packed up his few belongings in a box Yamato gave him. The huge number of letters, the photographs, some of the books. He’d told Yamato he could keep the rest of the books or give them to the prison library.

He made the bed then sat on it, in silence. Waiting. Waiting.

He closed his eyes and let the last few moments set in. The sound of the prisoners stirring, the lights buzzing as they turned on, and the muffled voices. He remembered the tears he’d cried in here. The longing. The heart-wrenching sadness and fear. The exhaustion of always being on guard. Never knowing if someone was about to hurt him.

His breath hitched when he heard a guard heading his way and stop at the front of his cell, “Uchiha. It’s your day.”

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Yamato’s beaming face. The one person that truly cared and understood. He’d never treated him like a monster. Yamato had always told him that working for a long time in the prison system had taught him how to judge a person’s true character. He was incredibly adept at truly seeing a person’s darkness and he’d always told Sasuke that he _knew_ that Sasuke would never return.

Sasuke stood from the bed and the moment he passed the opening of his cell it all became a blur. The exiting process was a blur. He filled and signed papers and answered the warden’s standard questions. Next thing he knew –

Sasuke was walking out, hearing the gates open and seeing an excited Naruto waving frantically next to a grinning Itachi. He felt like he couldn’t breathe with every step he took and the moment he was past that gate, he was free. Officially and utterly free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke adjusting and Naruto thinking Sasuke is stupid 😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly? This is just all fluff 🥺

Naruto stepped back and used the sleeve of his cardigan sweater to wipe his unshed tears. He saw how tightly Sasuke hugged Itachi, silently crying into his older brother’s neck _._ Watching them embrace each other after years of being separated was… indescribable. He was there for all the sorrow, the longing, _everything_.

He’d helped Itachi with his nightmares and when things got dark. He’d heard Sasuke’s broken voice and seen the look of agony when they had to leave after their first-ever visit to the prison. Naruto knew they were the only family they had left, and the emotions were flying high right now. _Naruto was not going to cry. He was not going to cry_

The chanting was really for nothing because Naruto _absolutely_ was crying. The blonde suddenly felt overwhelmingly shy and decided that he needed to check out his shoes.

Sasuke eventually let Itachi go and stepped towards Naruto, who messily wiped his tears. It was the first time he’d seen Naruto like this. In the daylight, _in person_ without a shitty glass between them.

After a breath to hype himself up he glanced up from his orange loafers and shyly grinned at the Uchiha, “Nice to officially meet you.” 

Sasuke felt his heart pounding in his chest and a smile spread, “Nice to meet you, Naruto.” 

The blonde couldn’t help himself, “Sorry! I just have to – “. He threw his arms around Sasuke without any other warning. He was an affectionate guy and Sasuke looked so _huggable_ right now. He felt an overwhelming need to comfort. To care.

Sasuke stood stunned, reveling in the feeling of having Naruto in his arms. Like he’d always dreamed of. He smelled like nothing he could’ve imagined, like citrus and almond and vanilla and – 

Oh fuck he probably smelled like shit. Like prison. Sasuke felt embarrassment rush through him and he leaned back, “I probably smell…” 

Naruto chuckled, “ _Shut up_.” The stupid idiot would worry about something like that right now. Naruto didn’t give a fuck. This was someone he cherished and after all these years he was actually _hugging_ him. 

After a few more (embarrassing) moments, the trio got into the SUV and headed home. 

During the drive, Sasuke took in the view of the town and the landscape. The radio was on and Naruto was chatting with Itachi. Sasuke felt too overwhelmed to talk at the moment, and thankfully it was something that the others understood, and he took the opportunity to settle in. To see the snow-covered mountains in the distance, to hear the crunch of the road under the tires, and the smell of Itachi’s cologne lingering in the car. 

They got out of the SUV and Sasuke silently stood in front of the house. The dark wood, grey brick chimney, and large windows. He could hear the ducks at the lake and see the lazy puffy sheep in their pen.

Naruto’s photographs were amazing but seeing it all in person was _magical_.

Sasuke wasn’t able to revel in the peace for long when Naruto shoved him along with Itachi past the entrance and directly to his room in excitement. They didn’t even wait for him to see the rest of the house; his room was the priority here. 

The blonde presented the bedroom with open arms, “I hope it looks okay!” 

Okay? It was _cozy_. He set the box he’d brought from the prison down and touched the black supple sheets. He had an actual bed and an actual mattress. It was…strange. Overwhelming. That seemed to be the only fitting word.

Itachi read his tense body language, “Naruto and I are going to let you settle down, you probably want to shower.” 

“I’ll get the food ready!” Naruto singsonged as he trailed behind Itachi. The blonde was buzzing with energy.

Sasuke closed the bedroom door and took in the accents of the room. The dark sheets, the soothing amber scent, and the silver picture frames. He opened his closet and drawers, looking at his old clothes (that probably didn’t fit him) and new ones. He had a feeling all the ridiculous printed ones were picked by Naruto and it brought a smile to his face. He picked up some new joggers and a shirt then headed to the bathroom after he removed the clothes he was wearing. 

He flicked on the bathroom light and looked at his fully nude body. The shitty plastic mirrors in the prison weren’t clear like this. He could see every curve and blemish on his body. The tattoos he got before and during prison. The scars he got defending himself when he’d first arrived. The muscles he’d acquired with all the free time he had. He was in better shape than ever before. 

His dark locks were long, reaching to his shoulders and messily cut. He never felt comfortable letting another inmate close to his neck with sharp objects. Yamato had given him some pointers but well – he didn’t have the best supplies. 

His eyes trailed down to his groin and he frowned. Gross. His pubic hair was too long to his liking. Not overgrown but he’d always preferred to be trimmed down. He looked around the shower and saw a brand-new razor next to his shampoo, conditioner, and soap. He was going to be able to shower in _privacy_. This was his area. And it was spotless. 

Sasuke took his time feeling the hot water cascading down his body. His skin felt sensitive, not used to temperature past lukewarm. He scratched his scalp with the shampoo and conditioner, wondering how long it’d been since his hair felt clean like this. He shaved down, to exactly how he liked it and reveled in the body wash scent. Amber and vanilla, plus some other shit. 

Once he felt thoroughly clean, he put on his clean clothes and left. He walked into the kitchen, stomach rumbling at the smell of actual food. He almost felt nauseous. Not used to decent food. Yamato had warned him it might happen, but he didn’t give a fuck. It was a meal. 

“Hey.” Itachi greeted him as he fixed a salad. “We’re going to eat outside, it’s really nice. Naruto’s grilling the steaks right now.” 

Sasuke nodded and took a seat near Itachi. 

“How are you feeling?” 

He ran his hand through his damp hair, “It's…a lot.” 

“I can only imagine. Anything we can do?” Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder and he melted into the squeeze. It was strange being able to be touched and not be on guard. 

Naruto excitedly waved them out through the large kitchen window and they sat at the dark wood patio furniture, plates ready.

Blue eyes didn’t waver as they took in Sasuke’s appearance. He looked different after his shower. Almost like he was _glowing_. His damp dark hair was pulled back and the shirt he’d picked outfit Sasuke just right. Not too snug but enough to see his muscles flexing as he fixed his plate. The snakes wrapped around his forearms looked like it was moving as he scooped the salad on his plate. He tried to not stare but he couldn’t stop. He was mesmerized. 

Itachi cleared his throat and raised a glass of water, “A toast. To new beginnings.” 

* * *

_2 weeks later_

Once Sasuke felt ready to be out in public, around _people_ , they decided to head to the restaurant Kakashi managed. 

Kakashi greeted Sasuke with a wide grin as the brothers and Naruto entered the restaurant. He shook Sasuke’s hand, as Sasuke still felt uncomfortable being touched by anyone other than Itachi or (now) Naruto. 

“Baby Uchiha!” Kakashi chuckled at Sasuke’s scowl. 

“Annoying old man.” He grumbled. 

The manager leaned against the wall, “How’s the adjustment?” 

“Better than I imagined. Naruto – “ the blonde looked at Sasuke sharply as he heard his name “ – has helped a lot.” And he had. He really really had. 

“Ah, Naruto’s got a heart of gold.” 

Sasuke saw a blush start to bloom on Naruto’s face and he smirked, “He does.” 

“Let’s go to the back.” They started to turn but Sasuke paused when he saw Naruto head to the front, away from them. A pretty long-haired blonde hugged Naruto and dragged him to a table. A throat clearing drew his attention back and he saw Itachi smirking at him with a raised eyebrow. He headed back to join them and tried to focus on catching up with everything he’d missed. 

“Who’s that handsome piece of ass?” Ino tucked a blonde lock and subtly pointed behind them with her chin. 

“Sasuke, Itachi’s brother.” 

Ino’s mouth dropped, “That’s his brother? He’s fucking hot.” 

Naruto’s eyes shifted from Ino’s to Sasuke’s profile, “Yeah – he’s handsome.” 

“Handsome? I’d gobble his dick as if I’ve never eaten in my life.” 

Naruto squeaked and clasped a hand over his mouth, “Ino!” 

Ino giggled at the scandalized look on Naruto’s face, “I’m messing with you.” 

“I know, Shika keeps you happy.” 

She waggled her eyebrows, “ _Very_. I’m so sore.” She checked her tables and tapped his hand, “Duty calls.” He waved her off and decided to go explore the shops. 

Naruto looked at the darkened sky and smiled to himself. It was going to rain. Hard. 

He loved storms. He was born during a hurricane and storms were always his lullabies. 

The blonde pulled the hood on his royal blue windbreaker and kept strolling. He didn’t have a particular location in mind, mainly just wanting to enjoy the weather. The streets weren’t as crowded, and he stopped in front of a coffee shop. Hot chocolate sounded so good right now. Just as he was about to enter, he heard the sound of quick footsteps pause behind him and he turned to see Sasuke. 

“Everything okay?” Blue eyes darted around his face and behind him, wondering if they had to leave. 

“Yeah, I was just curious where you went.” 

Naruto shrugged, “Just wanted to enjoy the weather.” He grinned, “Want to get a coffee? I’d say hot chocolate, but I learned you don’t like sweets.” 

Sasuke smirked, “True. I’ll get a coffee.”

“Kay!” Naruto opened the door to the shop and the pair walked up to the counter. It seemed that Sasuke drew attention everywhere he went. He wasn’t sure if it was the tattoos or the allure or maybe just a mixture of both.

The barista sweetly smiled at Sasuke, “What I can get you?” 

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, “Hot chocolate?” The blonde nodded and Sasuke turned a blank face to the barista fluttering her eyelashes, “Large hot chocolate with extra whip cream and a large black coffee.” He pulled out some cash and paid. When they moved to the side waiting for their orders, he saw Naruto’s bright smile. 

“What?” 

“You ordered me extra whip cream.” 

Sasuke shrugged, “You like sweets.” 

Naruto looked down at his sneakers, “Yeah, I do.” He’d been surprised lately at how often Sasuke noticed details about him.

It was… so damn flattering.

* * *

_1 month later_

“Hand me the metal.” Sasuke held out his hands, ready to receive the next lot of wood for the fencing from a sweaty Naruto. 

“This is so _heavy_.” The blonde groaned, skin flushed red and drenched in sweat from working for the past few hours. They’d decided it was time to fix the fence surrounding the ranch when one of the sheep escaped its enclosure. Sasuke didn’t want to hire someone, insisting on just doing it themselves, and Naruto was quickly regretting agreeing. 

“You’ll get some muscles.” 

“I’m not scrawny!” 

“Never said you were.” Sasuke loved teasing Naruto and seeing the blonde’s sapphire eyes narrow in annoyance. 

The blonde huffed and decided to bring the metal latches next. He grumbled under his breath about muscular bastards and how he was in great shape too. They’d redone the sheep pen and the sheep house.

Naruto had been trying to convince them to get a llama or even a cow. He thought it would be an adorable addition to the ranch but now he was reconsidering if just taking care of the _sheep_ was so much work. 

At least the ducks were easy to take care of.

“Still want to get a dairy cow?” Sasuke joked.

“Uh – “

The brunette nonchalantly added, “We’d have to stick our arm inside if it gives birth.”

The blonde wrinkled his nose, “ _Or_ we can call a vet.”

Sasuke laughed, “Only if something goes wrong.”

“What about chickens?”

Sasuke hammered the next part of the fence, “Those aren’t too hard. We’d have to build them a house.” He smirked, “You up for it?

Naruto rose to the challenge, “Yes!” _Oh god, what had he agreed to_? He was already sore, and they weren’t even finished with this.

“Alright, we’ll have to buy some materials.”

He perked up, “And we have to name them!”

Sasuke paused, “What? _Why_?”

“Why wouldn’t we?” He cocked his head, “All the sheep have names.”

He frowned, “And the ducks?”

“ _Duh_. They’re not animals.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

“You know what I mean!”

* * *

_2 weeks later_

Naruto was out on his daily walk around the ranch, enjoying the stormy day and the mountains hidden behind dark clouds. He’d put on his rain boots and grabbed an umbrella without thinking. 

He was a bit of a distance away, thinking about how things had gone with Sasuke living with them. Naruto found himself having more free time since Sasuke liked taking care of Itachi as well. Itachi had been over the moon and smiling so damn much Naruto worried his face was going to wrinkle. 

His relationship with Sasuke was… confusing. 

There were times he felt like Sasuke liked him. He’d caught him staring so many times, with this tender look in his dark eyes. There were smiles he only gave him, not even Itachi. Gentle ones, like the ones he’d seen in romance movies.

He wondered if Sasuke loved him. Yet the raven never _did_ anything about it. He’d never once mentioned wanting to be in a relationship with the blonde, or any relationship for that matter. 

Just as easily as he’d caught those looks, Naruto would notice him covering them up.

But did he have feelings for Sasuke? 

_Yes_. He so did. He wasn’t sure when it’d started, there wasn’t a specific moment that he just fell. It grew and grew over time, slowly, and then one day he just started thinking what it would be like to hold him close, then kiss him, and then…

The rest made him embarrassed. 

He wondered if Sasuke was attracted to him. He’d never asked about Sasuke’s past. If he’d been with men or women or even dated at all. He’d definitely not asked Itachi. Itachi would just annoy him for months about it. 

Maybe he should… test the waters? 

But how? 

He loved romance, but he didn’t have any experience _at all_. Every time he pictured being in a relationship, he figured it would just come out like nothing. He’d be all effortlessly suave. Yet he was starting to learn that really might not be the case here. 

His heart quickened when he heard the unmistakable sound of the golf cart heading towards him. Unless a sheep learned how to drive it definitely would be Sasuke. He paused in his walk and turned his head, catching Sasuke stopping right in front of him. 

The brunette stepped out with his rain jacket hood over his head and dirty work boots. 

“You didn’t bring an umbrella?! You’re going to get sick.” Naruto scolded as he walked closer. His umbrella was huge and more than enough for the both of them. 

“It’s just a bit of rain.” 

Naruto huffed, “When you get sick you better not whine.” 

“Noted.” 

The blonde beamed, “Sooo, what’s up?” 

Sasuke paused, trying to think of an excuse. He’d just seen Naruto in the distance out the window and decided suddenly that he wanted to join him. 

“Just – it’s dinnertime.” 

Naruto looked down at his watch, “No it’s not. It’s 4.” 

Fuck. 

“You can just admit you wanted to hang out, you know.” Naruto joked and nudged Sasuke’s elbow with his. 

“Okay.” Sasuke looked around, “What were you doing?” 

“Hm, I was just thinking.” 

The brunette smirked, “I didn’t know you knew how.” 

“Go away.” Naruto lightly pushed Sasuke’s head away. 

“Tell me more about you.” 

Naruto’s mouth opened slightly then recovered, “Yeah – sure! Where did we stop last time?” 

Sasuke grabbed the umbrella from Naruto and held it for him, “You were telling me about how you tried to be cool by sneaking out in high school then fell into the bushes and cried.” 

“I didn’t _cry_! It just stung!” 

“Yes, of course. _Didn’t_ cry.” 

The blonde pouted slightly then let out a soft laugh, “Okay so after that – “

Sasuke listened intently for the next 2 hours as Naruto spoke about his life. He found the blonde so fucking fascinating. He’d never met someone so expressive and _feeling_. He cared about everyone and every single thing. Sasuke wanted to know everything about him. 

Naruto asked questions about his life, and he felt extremely comfortable, so he had no problem responding. But his life felt so boring compared to Naruto’s. The blonde had traveled to incredible places and done the weirdest things. 

Sasuke had gone to college, graduated, had a few friends. Hadn’t really dated, there wasn’t anyone he particularly liked. Sex was just a biological thing he did. He’d find someone he was attracted to, fuck, and then just go on with his way. He didn’t do it much, he hated being vulnerable. 

His life was split into two. Before his parent’s death and after. Then after prison, it was split into three. The events marking changes in his life and suppressing his feelings more and more. His only living family was Itachi. That’s the only person in the world that had been in all the before and after’s. 

Yet his heart didn’t fight to have Naruto in this after. There was someone other than his brother that made him feel something. Something other than just longing for something he didn’t know. 

“You know what sounds good right now?” Naruto perked up. 

“Hm?” 

He tapped his chin, “Tomato and basil soup with homemade bread.”

Holy fuck. “That really does.” 

The blonde questioned, “Have you ever made homemade bread?” 

“No.” 

He started pushing Sasuke towards the cart, “Well then I have to show you, _duh_!” 

They climbed into the golf cart and headed back to the house, Naruto’s mind buzzing with anticipation. They hadn’t cooked together yet, but he felt that somehow the act was so intimate. 

After they made their way in and took off their rain gear, they headed to the kitchen where Itachi was having a cup of tea. The older Uchiha didn’t say anything, but his eyes were dancing with mirth. 

“I’m going to teach Sas how to make homemade bread.” 

Itachi turned to Sasuke, “Naruto’s a really good cook, isn’t he?” 

Sasuke nodded, unable to deny such a true statement. Everything the blonde had made was utterly delicious. 

* * *

_3 months later_

Naruto was slightly frustrated. Okay, scratch that. Very frustrated. Because Sasuke was so insufferable and stubborn.

He saw the looks! He wasn’t blind. Sasuke might think he’s super suave and has an amazing poker face but jokes on him because he really doesn’t. He might look all blank-faced, but the slight blush would still be there. His mouth twitched when he was trying to hold in a smile and he wasn’t very good at looking away quickly, hoping Naruto didn’t catch him staring. 

The blonde had given him signs. 

Not so obvious at first. He didn’t want to call him out and have him get cold-feet. He’d watched all of his favorite romance movies and even asked Ino for ideas. Ino. That shit was excruciating. But he’d done it. 

He’d done the whole lean close thing. 

The subtle touches thing. 

The giving Sasuke openings to make a move thing.

But nope. Sasuke was a coward. That much Naruto knew. And he had a feeling it’s because he probably felt that he wasn’t good enough for Naruto. 

Tonight, there was a meteor shower, and he hoped that the setting was romantic enough for Sasuke to do _something_ before Naruto just lost his nerve and smacked him in the face. 

They laid in silence, looking at the star-filled night sky. Sasuke knew there was supposed to be a meteor shower any minute and he was waiting in anticipation. Naruto had insisted they grab a soft blanket and watch it all night. 

Itachi had long gone to bed and he felt content, laying in the grass next to Naruto. He turned to look at the blonde, moonlight reflecting against him, looking ethereal. 

Naruto felt eyes on him and he turned, giving Sasuke a shy gaze. There had been something blossoming between them. Sasuke knew it. He saw it in the way Naruto gazed at him. Like he was the embodiment of everything precious.

The wind blew Sasuke’s dark hair and Naruto smiled, lightly tucking it to the side. A tattooed finger trailed over his lips, as Sasuke stared at them mesmerized. His eyes were so full of want and despair. And Naruto knew. He knew he’d have to be the one to make the move. 

He leaned over and surprised Sasuke with a tender kiss. 

The brunette leaned back, eyes wide and borderline panicked. 

The blonde smiled and placed a hand on Sasuke’s beating chest, “I’m in love with you.” 

“Don’t.” Sasuke mumbled, eyes closing painfully. It was too much. It was everything he wanted and there’s no way he _deserved_ this. 

“Stupid.” Naruto poked his cheek, “Let yourself be _loved_.” 

Sasuke looked away, unable to keep eye contact, “We can’t. I can’t.” He whispered, “I wouldn’t be able to handle you leaving me.” And it was true. He knew that it wouldn’t be forever. 

Naruto raised an eyebrow, “You’re divorcing us up already?” 

The brunette almost choked, “ _Divorcing_?” 

“Duh. I want to _be_ with you. Not as a temporary thing!” 

He breathlessly said, “Oh.” 

“Yeah, _oh_.” The blonde rolled his eyes and squeezed Sasuke’s cheek because honestly, Sasuke was _ridiculous_ sometimes.

“Come here.” Naruto leaned forward and placed his head on Sasuke’s chest. He grabbed his tattooed hand and played with each finger, starting with the F, M, then the Uchiha symbol, followed by an I and S. Naruto wanted to know the story about every tattoo. Every mark on his body. But he knew it would take time. 

“Why – do you want to be with me?” Sasuke asked, voice full of wonder and confusion. He just didn’t _understand_. 

Naruto wanted to look into the brunette's eyes, but something told him that it would be easier for Sasuke to be open if the blonde wasn’t staring into his eyes. Like they could speak freely in the dark. The first star shot through the sky and Naruto laughed in wonder before answering. 

“Because you _feel_ so fiercely. You _love_ so fiercely. You _care_ so fiercely. You’re a wonderful person Sas. You’re so smart, like annoyingly so. And you look so at peace in nature like you don’t need all the material things in the world. You can see the beauty in the smallest things. Even if you’re not as open as I am. I can _see_ how happy you are just drinking your disgusting coffee in the morning looking at the sunrise.”

“You’re not even up at sunrise.” 

Naruto put his hand over Sasuke’s mouth and argued, “I was one time!” He felt Sasuke’s smile curl under his hand and Naruto removed it. 

“ _Anyway_ \- and my favorite thing in the whole world is seeing you smile and laugh. Because you hold back so much, so I know that if you _do_ smile, it’s because you’re so overwhelmingly happy that even your dumbass brain can’t hold it in.” 

Sasuke cupped Naruto’s cheek and made eye contact, letting the blonde stare deep into his eyes, to see the longing and how much he _adored_ the blonde. How much he loved him but didn’t know how to express it. Because it was true. He loved Naruto so fiercely. Had for a long time but had no idea how to even begin to express it. He hoped that the blonde could understand by looking at him. 

“For someone who says they love me, there were a lot of insults in that.” 

Naruto let out a melodious laugh, “That’s how you know it's straight from the heart.” 

“That’s true.” He played with Naruto’s pink lips, his golden hair, and his chiseled jaw. He leaned in and kissed each eyelid, his cheeks, his forehead, and finally his mouth. It was gentle. He felt nervous. After a few seconds, he leaned back, determined to at least get the words out. “I – love you – too.” He wanted to close his eyes in fear. Because he was terrified of being happy. 

“About time you told me, stubborn asshole.” Naruto leaned in and kissed him again. “So will you finally stop fighting it?” 

He murmured, “Yeah. I’ll stop.” 

“Good!” He wiggled, “Now hold me and let’s watch the shower.” 

“You’re so bossy.” 

“Shhh, you already said you love me. Can’t take it back!” 

Sasuke stayed awake all night, long after Naruto had fallen asleep curled in his arms. He was terrified it was a dream. That it wasn’t real.

He didn’t dare voice it out loud again after Naruto pinched him, fucking _hard_ , _multiple_ times, and promised to do it countless more if Sasuke needed a reminder that he wasn’t dreaming.

* * *

The moment Itachi was in the same room as them, he picked up that something that had changed in the air. He narrowed his dark eyes back and forth between them, piecing everything together, until he uttered, “Did you guys fuck?” 

Naruto yelled horrified, “No!”

Itachi chuckled, “Then?” 

“We’re dating!” Naruto chirped and wrapped both arms around one of Sasuke’s. 

“About fucking time, geez.” Itachi threw his arms up and leaned over to get some orange juice. 

Sasuke’s eyes widened, “ _Excuse me_?” 

Itachi shrugged, “You two have been pining for so fucking long. The anticipation was annoying us.” 

“ _Us_?” 

“Yeah, Kakashi.” 

Naruto groaned, “Oh my god we’re going to be the new gossip.” 

“Oh, Naruto.” Itachi patted the blonde’s head, “We’ve _been_ gossiping about you both.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Were there feels? 🥺


End file.
